Please Stay Tonight
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Sequel to "Just This Once"...can stand along, but will be easier to understand if you read "Just This Once" before reading this. MM/HG. Once was not enough.


**Hello! As per a surprising amount of requests, this oneshot is a followup to "Just This Once". I'm putting this up as a separate oneshot because while I may continue this story further, this CAN stand alone. It is my goal to, if and when I write another oneshot to follow this one, make it also able to stand along. Okay...falling asleep on m keyboard. Posting...**

* * *

Hermione Weasley sipped her tea at the kitchen table of the Burrow. Ron was working late tonight, so she'd come over for dinner with Molly and Arthur, and was planning on soon heading back to she and Ron's flat.

"Hermione, dear," Molly's voice sounded. "Can you do me a quick favor on your way home?"

The twenty six year old witch turned to face her mother-in-law. "Of course, Molly. What do you need?"

"Minerva loaned these to me yesterday," Molly said, sitting a pile of books on the table. "Would you mind dropping by Hogwarts and giving them back to her. She said she needed them back by tomorrow morning, and I thought since you were already dressed…"

Hermione eyed the Weasley matriarch's bedtime robes, and sighed. "Of course."

There was no way to politely decline at this point, at least not without telling her mother-in-law that she had been avoiding all contact with Minerva McGonagall since the night just over a year ago when they'd had sex. It had been a silent agreement between them. It was just that once. However much Hermione had promised herself that being with Minerva one time would soothe the craving for her former Professor, it had not worked out that way. She wanted Minerva again, though she knew it could not be. She had married Ron. She had fucked her long time crush, stayed the night, and married Ron three weeks later. Their one year anniversary had come a little more than a month ago. Things were good between them, but that didn't stop her desire for Minerva.

Hermione finished her tea quickly, and then stood to leave, anxious to get this over and done with. She'd go to Hogwarts, hand the books off to Minerva for Molly, and then leave. A "_good day, Headmistress"_, was all she could give to the woman she was in love with, now.

With a loud _CRACK _Hermione apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. She clutched the tomes close to her chest, and paused for a moment to take in the sight. She loved this place; it had been her home for six years, before the war took her away from it. When she'd returned, Hogwarts had been different, under a new Head, and yet it remained home. She and Ron's flat was lovely, but it did not compare to this. Hermione felt complete when she looked at Gryffindor tower in the distance.

The young woman let out a groan of frustration before mustering her courage and walking up the path toward the school. She ran into Neville Longbottom on the way, and when she told him she was looking for the Headmistress, her schooltime friend said that she had only just retired to her quarters, and should still be up. She had hoped to find the older witch still in her office, but it seemed that fate was determined to make her face the memories that Minerva's quarters were haunted by.

A brisk walk down a few corridors brought the Gryffindor to the door she'd been seeking, and after a moment's hesitation, she knocked. A moment later, the door opened, and Minerva stood there with a surprised look on her face. "This is a surprise," she said quietly.

"Molly asked me to drop these off," Hermione said, holding out the books and avoiding eye contact with the stoic witch.

Minerva took the books with a nod. "Thank you."

"Good evening, Headmistress," the younger woman said hurriedly, and then turned to go.

"Hermione, wait!" Minerva called.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned around, this time meeting her one time lover's gaze. "Yes?"

"Won't you come in for a few minutes?" the older witch asked. "Please?"

Everything inside of her knew this was a bad idea, but her feet seemed to be deciding for her, moving back toward Minerva's quarters on their own accord. "I should never have agreed to drop the books off," she muttered, as Minerva closed the door behind her.

"Do you regret what happened between us a year ago?" Minerva asked. "I thought you might…"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "Never. Damnit, Minerva, I could _never_ regret the night we shared."

"Then why are you so uncomfortable?" the older witch ask, emerald eyes flashing in irritation, as she moved past Hermione and deposited the books on her coffee table with a thud.

Hermione followed Minerva into the sitting area quickly. "Are you daft? What I _regret_ is that I left the next morning!"

Minerva marched over to where Hermione stood, getting up in her face. "Well then, why didn't you stay?" she demanded.

"Because you didn't ask me to!" Hermione snapped, shoving Minerva out of her personal space. "And Ron did!"

Minerva stood there, silent for a moment. The quiet lasted only a few seconds, before it was interrupted with a gasp out of Hermione's mouth as Minerva lunged forward and pressed a kiss to the younger woman's lips. Instinct told Hermione to wrap her arms out the older woman, and return the kiss with vigor.

"Stay," Minerva whispered into Hermione's ear, beginning to undo the younger woman's button down shirt.

"I'm married," Hermione muttered sadly, all the while pulling apart the folds of Minerva's bathrobe, finding a naked body under it.

"Tonight," Minerva gasped as Hermione's cool hands ran across her breasts. "Please stay, tonight?"

"God, yes," the younger witch moaned as Minerva's hand slipped down the front of her loosened jeans, under her knickers, and fingers thrust into her soaking wet pussy. "Oh, fuck!"

"Bedroom," the normally collected Headmistress begged as Hermione's own fingers found warm, wet folds to play with.

The two stumbled across the familiar quarters and into the bedroom, both totally naked by the time the fell into the soft bed. Clothing trailed from the sitting room to the older witch's canopy king; a trail that might be evidence to suggest what the two women were doing now, should it ever cross someone's mind that either might be up to anything.

Long, languorous kisses were given and received by both parties as they reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies. Last time, it had been about sex; about scratching an itch for Hermione, and giving into curiosity for Minerva. A year apart to reflect on what had happened between them was impacting both of them more than either cared to admit. Last time, it had been about sex, but this time, they were making love. Interest and attraction had given way to obsession and need for the two of them.

"_Hermione,_" Minerva moaned as the younger woman went down on her. "Oh, dear god."

Twenty minutes later, Minerva was straddling one of Hermione's thighs, grinding her own leg into the younger woman's soaked cunt just as her own, dripping pussy came into contact with firm, hot muscle. The pair both thrust furiously, mutual orgasms building as the marathon continued.

"So close," Hermione panted.

"Yes, love, yes!" Minerva agreed.

"I'm gunna…"

Minerva's body tremored at her completion, and her hips stopped moving. "Uuugghhhh!" she moaned loudly.

"Almost…" Hermione hissed, moving her own hand to rub her clit.

The older witch slapped the younger one's hand away, and quickly cast a wandless Transfiguration spell, which elongated and thickened her clitoris, which was still quite hard. Five seconds later, she was in position between Hermione's legs, and thrust forward.

"Oh my god!" the younger witch screamed, cumming immediately.

Minerva, still high off her orgasm a minute ago, felt the walls of Hermione's vagina clamp down on her magically altered anatomy, and to her surprise, her body exploded with sensation again, even more intensely than the last time, in fact, and she came again. "Oooohhhhhhhhh!"

Hermione's legs wrapped around her, and the younger woman's hips thrust forward, seeking a little more contact. Minerva's body collapsed on Hermione's, and for a few minutes, the two of them just lay there on the sweat and cum covered sheets, silent.

"Shit," Hermione finally muttered, the reality of what had just happened hitting her as she fought for breath. "Minerva?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"We can't keep doing this," came the resigned reply. "You deserve better."

"Better than what?" Minerva replied, rolling off of the younger witch and settling in the bed beside her.

"Better than being _the other woman_," Hermione clarified with a sigh. "I am married, you know."

Minerva huffed. "Way to ruin the moment, Miss Granger."

Hermione elbowed her former professor. "I'm serious. I care too much about you to keep using you like this."

"Look, Hermione," Minerva said irritably. "I am the bloody Headmistress of Hogwarts. I can't take a lover publically without it becoming a royal pain in the arse. I'm certainly not suggesting that you leave Ronald to be with me. If you want me, you know where to come. I'm not trying to sound like I don't care for you – I do – but I cannot be publically with you, so if you can live with being unfaithful…"

"I should go," Hermione said, getting out of bed, and beginning to search for her cloths.

"What happened to staying the night?"

"This shouldn't have happened," Hermione muttered, not looking at the emerald eyed witch.

"Do you don't mind cheating on your fiancé," Minerva snapped, getting out of bed as well, and pulling a bathrobe on. "but you regret cheating on your husband?"

"Yes!" Hermione said harshly. "God Damnit, witch, I should never have agreed to drop those bloody books off."

"Fine, Hermione," Minerva whispered. "You must do what you feel is right."

Hermione, now dressed, turned and looked at the woman she could not deny that she loved. "If I knew what was right, we would not be here," she said quietly. "I love you, Minerva. I always have, and I always will. But love isn't enough of a reason to betray Ron. For the love of Merlin, we're trying to start a family. For all I know, I could be pregnant right now. It's too late to walk away from him."

Minerva nodded curtly. "I think, in that case, it would be best if we did not see one another again."

"I know," the younger witch replied sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Goodbye, Hermione."

"Goodbye, Min."

And with that, Hermione turned and fled, not looking back. She walked to the end of the corridor, and then broke into a run, all the way back to the gate. She appartated to she and Ron's flat, and after taking a shower, crawled into bed, alone, and cried herself to sleep.

Six weeks later, Hermione found herself in an exam room at St. Mungo's, waiting to get confirmation that she and Ron were indeed expecting a child. Her thoughts drifted back to Minerva, remembered how she'd told the older witch that she could be pregnant. She guessed she was about three weeks along, as it had been about that long after her night with Minerva that she had pushed the guilt aside enough to had sex with Ron again.

"Well, congratulations are in order, Mrs. Weasley," the mediwitch said when she walked into the room. "You are indeed pregnant. Looks like you're about six weeks along."

"Six?" Hermione squeaked. _No. That spell Minerva used…it didn't transfigure _everything,_ did it?_

"That's what the tests say," the healer confirmed.

"I was thinking I was only three weeks," the brown eyed witch said weakly. "Are you sure it's six?"

"Absolutely," came the dreaded answer.

Terror flooded through Hermione. She was pregnant…with Minerva's child. How in Merlin's name had that happened? She'd already told Ron she thought she was pregnant – she couldn't really get rid of it…not that she would have even seriously considered doing so. Minerva had been clear that she could not be public about her relationships, and Hermione was certain that meant the older witch would not welcome the idea of being…a mother.

Well, they didn't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She would have this baby. Everyone, including the woman who'd sired her child, would never guess it to be anyone's but Ron's. She could charm and glamor the child's features if it was necessary. The panic began to wear off as Hermione worked out a plan to make everyone sure to believe that Ron was the father, including him.

* * *

**Please review! They make me type faster, you know!  
**


End file.
